bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Zachary Hale Comstock
Zachary Hale Comstock is the leader of the Founders, the ultra-nationalist party that founded the floating city of Columbia. He is the main antagonist of BioShock Infinite. Within Columbia, Comstock is known as a prophet, earning the title of "the Prophet" or "Father Comstock." He claims to have the ability to predict the future of Columbia, attacks from his enemies, and the actions of the False Shepherd.BioShock Infinite Preview: Back on Track on Eurogamer __TOC__ History Origins Comstock is an alternate version of Booker DeWitt. After the Battle of Wounded Knee, Booker was overcome with guilt for the atrocities he committed, and sought a way to absolve himself of his sins. He turned to Preacher Witting for baptism, so that he may be reborn as a different man and start anew, free of his past crimes. In one reality, Booker was unable to go through with the baptism. However, in an alternate reality he accepted it, and took on the name Zachary Hale Comstock. After the baptism, Comstock became a deeply religious man, and he used his newfound faith to reshape his identity. He soon became a powerful man with a strong pull in the United States government. Discovery of Interdemensional Tears ]] Not long after his baptism, Comstock met Rosalind Lutece, a genius physicist who had been experimenting with manipulating the actions of atoms. Between 1892 and 1893, through extensive experimentation with the quantum atom, Rosalind found that she was able to create a communication field into an alternate universe. She was then able to make contact with Robert Lutece, an alternate version of herself, who was performing the same exact experiment. Determined to find a way to see Robert face-to-face, Rosalind reported her findings to Comstock. Comstock provided Rosalind with funding to continue her research, believing her discovery was a window into the future, despite her insistence otherwise. In 1893, Rosalind and Robert were able to create a machine to create tears into alternate universes. Using this device, Comstock saw a floating city, one that he would be responsible for creating. Thereafter believing himself to be a prophet, Comstock began to believe that these interdimensional tears were visions from the angel Columbia. Comstock began to see America as "the New Eden," and the Founding Fathers as prophets of God's Great Plan. However, he also saw Caucasians as the only truly free race, and viewed minority races with contempt. He declared Abraham Lincoln "the Great Apostate" who brought nothing but war and death upon the country. He also saw Columbia as the key to usher the world into righteousness and became determined to make it a reality. Shortly afterwards, Comstock would marry one of his devotees, Lady Comstock. The Creation and Secession of Columbia .]] Before she met Comstock, Rosalind had discovered an atom that refused to descend. She was convinced that it could be used to make the Comstock's floating city a reality. Receiving support from the United States government, Comstock oversaw the creation of the city, which he named Columbia. It was launched in 1893 with much fanfare, and Comstock became its leader, creating a political party of all whites called The Founders. Seen as a floating symbol of American ideals at a time when the United States was becoming a world power, Columbia was sent to all corners of the globe on a goodwill tour. During this time, Comstock continued to use Rosalind's device to open more tears, using them to see even more visions of the future. When he showed these visions to inventor and businessman Jeremiah Fink, the latter was able to create several inventions (such as the Sky-Hook) and mass produce vigors, making Columbia advanced beyond its time. (He would also eventually create the Songbird for Comstock, based on a "wonder" he saw through the tears.A Child Needs a Protector) Due to his use of the tears, the people of Columbia saw him as a true prophet, and began to worship him. In 1901, during the Boxer Rebellion in China, Comstock discovered that the Boxers were holding American citizens hostage and ordered Columbia to open fire on the Chinese populace. This act revealed to the world that Columbia was, in fact, a giant warship. The United States government disavowed Columbia, and ordered Comstock to stand down. Seeing this as a betrayal, Comstock led Columbia to secede from the union, and the city disappeared into the skies. Comstock thereafter declared Columbia the true America, believing the United States to be a shell of its former self and condemning it and the rest of the world. The Lamb of Columbia Through Rosalind and Robert's device, Comstock saw that Columbia would only prosoper as long as his bloodline continued to rule the city. However, overuse of the device began to take its toll on Comstock; he aged rapidly, and soon discovered that he had been rendered infertile. Desperate to have a blood successor, he conferred with the Luteces, and the three deduced that a true heir could be procured from another universe. In late 1893, Robert was able to return to his own reality and find Booker DeWitt; since rejecting Preacher Witting's baptism, a still-regretful Booker had spiraled deep into alcoholism and gambling debt. Comstock had Robert offer to wipe away these debts in exchange for Booker's infant daughter, Anna DeWitt. Booker haltingly agreed, and Robert brought Anna to Comstock. .]] Almost immediately regretting the decision, Booker pursued Robert to retrieve Anna. He found them in an alleyway preparing to pass through a tear back to Comstock's reality. Although Booker tried to stop him from taking Anna through the tear, Comstock managed to escape with her. Comstock saw Anna as the key to making his dream of remaking the world a reality. However, the child was rejected by Lady Comstock, who believed her to be Rosalind and Comstock's bastard child. At Lady Comstock's insistence that the child not live under their roof, Comstock created Monument Island to house her. He also saw to the creation of the Siphons as her tear-making powers began to develop, in order to keep them in check. Renaming her Elizabeth, Comstock began to call her the "Lamb of Columbia," and the Founders soon worshiped her as a savior. Over time, overuse of the Luteces' contraption continued to deteriorate Comstock's body, giving him cancer, and causing him to have the appearance of an old man at thirty-eight. In addition, it gave him knowledge that Booker would eventually find a way to take Elizabeth from him. He began to warn the populace that a "False Shepherd" would appear, and began constructing a plan to make Elizabeth servile to him. Murder of Lady Comstock and the Luteces At the same time, Lady Comstock was growing frustrated and angry with keeping the truth about Elizabeth from the populace. Knowing that she was going to reveal the truth, in 1895Columbia Historical Timeline, Comstock had her killed and framed her servant, Daisy Fitzroy, for her murder. This act set in motion the chain of events that would lead to Fitzroy creating the revolutionary group known as the Vox Populi. Meanwhile, Rosalind and Robert saw the future of Columbia, and what Elizabeth would become, through their machine. In an effort to prevent such a future from coming to pass, they plotted to take Elizabeth from Comstock and return her to her original universe. However, Comstock soon discovered what they were doing, and ordered Jeremiah Fink to sabotage their contraption, killing the two as they were using it. In actuality, the sabotage caused the Luteces to exist across all space and time, giving them the ability to appear wherever and whenever they wanted. Still determined to stop Comstock, they devised a plan to send Booker to Columbia to retrieve his long lost daughter. ''BioShock Infinite Comstock becomes aware of Booker's presence after a commotion at Columbia's annual Raffle & Fair and sends his forces after the man, determined to stop him from retrieving Elizabeth. He at one point also confronts Booker directly, mocking the man's personal failures and trying to trap him inside a burning airship. However, Comstock's efforts are initially for naught, as Booker is able to reach Monument Island Elizabeth willingly leaves with him. Comstock's tactics soon become more aggressive; on one occasion, he uses siphons to hijack Elizabeth's powers and resurrect Lady Comstock in order to stop them from proceeding. When Comstock is finally able to recover Elizabeth with the help of Songbird, he takes drastic measures to keep her servile: barricading her in Comstock House, he instructs his scientists to operate on her to decrease her access to her powers, and has her fitted with an electric mechanism that delivers an intensely painful shock when she is disobedientPavlov's Bell. The scientists then use this device as part of mental conditioning, both to turn her to Comstock's way of thinking and to squash any hope she has that Booker will come for her. In the reality where this occurs, Comstock successfully turns Elizabeth into a brutal and murderous dictator. However, feeling regret for allowing herself to become Comstock's heir, Elizabeth brings Booker to her universe and gives him instructions on how to avoid this fate, to give to her other self. She then sends him back to the appropriate timeline, where Booker is able to rescue Elizabeth and the two resolve to murder Comstock. Death After boarding and navigating Comstock's ship, The Hand of the Prophet, Booker and Elizabeth confront Comstock in his cabin. There, Comstock tries to regain Elizabeth's trust by weakening her faith in Booker, grabbing her and demanding that Booker tell her the truth about her lost finger. In a fit of rage, Booker grabs Comstock by the throat and smashes his head against a stone baptismal font multiple times before drowning him in it. After destroying the Siphon at Monument Island, Elizabeth is able to unlock the full extent of her powers and discovers Comstock's true origins. She and Booker travel to the place of Booker's baptism after the Battle of Wounded Knee, where he was "reborn" as Comstock. Elizabeth then reveals that, in order to truly destroy Comstock, Booker must die before he can either accept or refuse the baptism. With this revelation, Booker allows a number of Elizabeths from different universes to drown him. In doing so, Comstock and all of the events he put in motion—up to and including the creation of Columbia—are erased from existence. Voxophones * Welcome Center ** Undeserving ** Everyman, All at Once * Comstock Center Rooftops ** The Gift of the Emancipator ** The Lie of the Emancipator * Monument Island ** Another Ark for Another Time ** A Reward Deferred * Battleship Bay ** A Dog's Loyalty ** The Golden Path to Heaven * Soldier's Field ** I am His Mirror * Good Times Club ** His Design for Cruelty * Downtown Emporia ** The True Color of My Skin ** A Broken Circle * Hand of the Prophet ** The Mirror of Sin Gallery File:Early Comstock Poster.png|A very early concept for Comstock, still appearing on some distant building props which have existed since then. File:Comstock Banner.png|An earlier design of Comstock's appearance, as a politician, seen in this E3 2011 banner, before being set ablaze by a Vox Populi member. File:E32011FirstTwoMinutesZacharyHaleComstockPoster1.png|Another variation: Comstock's "Battle of Wounded Knee" political poster, featured in the E3 2011 Gameplay for Major's Notions, Sundries and Novelties. File:E32011GameplayComstockHouse1.png|Comstock's House from the E3 2011 Gameplay. File:Oct22-Screen03.jpg|A statue of Comstock. File:Infinite_Comstock.jpg|A piece of propaganda showing Comstock. File:3d-box-BSI.jpg|Comstock on the cover of BioShock Infinite: The Siege of Columbia. File:lizcomstock online-100018178-large.jpg|Comstock's "Prophet" poster, seen in the current gameplay of Major's Notions, Sundries and Novelties store. File:Comstock Police Force.jpg|Comstock seen in the City in the Sky trailer, broadcasting to the loyal Police. File:gibsrfj.jpg|A closer view of Father Comstock's statue. File:2013-03-26 00227.jpg|The Prophet and Booker meet face-to-face. File:Fcomstock.jpg|Posters illustrating the cult of Father Comstock. File:5y6e56.jpg|A mask in Comstock's likeness, used for the construction of Motorized Patriots. File:cgcgn.jpg|Motorized Comstock File:thsrthsrthaa.jpg|Comstock denounces Booker for his past actions. File:thsrthsrtrs.jpg|Comstock final attempt at turning Elizabeth to his side. File:jdtyjdtyjdty.jpg|Comstock is no more, drowned in the waters of baptism. Behind the Scenes * Comstock is apparently only thirty-eight years old during the events of Bioshock Infinite. In a Voxophone located on the Hand of the Prophet airship, Rosalind Lutece suggests his advanced aging is due to the cancer caused by the Luteces' machine. ** In early gameplay footage, Comstock appeared on political banners as middle-aged, with darker hair and clean shaven. * Comstock's dying words in-game are the same as the last words traditionally attributed to Jesus Christ in the Christian faith. * Comstock's name is potentially an allusion to Anthony Comstock, a 19th century American politician responsible for the 'Comstock Laws' which labeled anything remotely sexual in nature (including anatomy textbooks) as pornographic and banned their publication. He referred to himself as the 'weeder in God's garden' and was known for his religious fanaticism and extreme methods. * Comstock is mentioned in an off-hand comment in Bioshock: Rapture, indicating that he may have existed in some form in that universe. There, Comstock is a wealthy American mining tycoon whose financial empire was considered to be the precursor to Andrew Ryan's. References Category:BioShock Infinite Characters Category:The Founders Party